halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Silveria
|birth= October 25th, 2472 |death= |rank= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= |weapons=* * * * * * * |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable=*Candidate of the |affiliation=* * * }} Daniel Silveria was a who had served with the (UNSCDF), serving in the and later reassigned to the . Daniel Silveria was a highly trained Marine, serving with various units of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, along with being a product of . Silveria would later serve with honorable distinction during the , , and the Rebuild Era. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Below is the summarized career service vitae for SILVERIA, Daniel M. Name: Silveria, Daniel M. D.O.B.: 25 October 2472 Birthplace: New Alexandria, Eposz, Reach Nationality: Reachan Pay Grade: Command Sergeant Major (E-10) M.O.S.: 9000 Senior Enlisted Advisor Service Number: 24658-38044-DS Joined: 16 December 2490 Unit: Command: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// First Duty Station: ( , ) Current Duty Station: ( , ) Service: ///''CLASSIFIED''/// Primary Training: *' *' ' *'UNSC Shock Infantry Training Center''' *' ' Secondary Training: *' ' *' ' Biography Early Life Childhood Daniel Silveria was born on October 25th, 2472 in the metropolis of on the colony world of ; born to Alex Silveria, an operator, and Sophia Silveria, a part-time nurse that works near the remote farming community of . The Silveria family was known in their community for their tightly-knit and hardworking lifestyle. Daniel's early years were spent pretty normally, despite having an upper class lifestyle provided by the wealth from the for their family for many years. His days were mostly spent playing video games, joining his mother at the , and playing sports with the other children. He was described to be very intelligent, and reliable for being only a child. At the age of 5, Daniel began his studies at the New Alexandria Elementary School. There, he excelled at almost everything he did, high test scores, fantastic reading abilities, and extremely fast reflexes during his Physical Education classes. As Daniel was about to complete his primary education, Alex, wanting only what was best for his son, initiated his plan for his son to attend the , a prestigious UNSC military academy on the colony of . Despite initial objections by himself and his mother, Daniel agreed to attend the military school upon his completion of his secondary education. This would only lead to bitterness and tension between Daniel and his father. Adolescence }} After reaching planet-side on , Daniel, with only his duffel bag, arrived at the gates of Corbulo Academy. Daniel was matriculated as a freshman cadet and given his living quarters. Daniel's first year as a cadet was filled with struggle and frustration. During his first few months, Daniel had trouble to maintain his academic standards at the academy, along with dealing the harassment from upperclassmen as well. Although he was noted for his intelligence and resilience, Corbulo staff had viewed Daniel in a negative way. He was reprimanded for his defiance to staff and upperclassman and his academic performance was deemed "average". However, despite all of these challenges, Daniel managed to complete his freshmen year at the with some moderately fair, yet disappointing, results. Daniel was discouraged and upset. He placed fault in his father for his performance and started to loathe him. Alex was disappointed in his son's first year and, in his own mind, attempted to motivate his son to do much better. However, Alex's encouragement of patriotism did nothing for Daniel. While he had an excellent military field record, Daniel was under disciplinary and academic scrutiny. After completing another lackluster year at Corbulo, Daniel was notably unhappy at his stay at the academy. Alex and Daniel's relationship worsened, as Alex vented his frustration and Daniel expressed his anger. In an act of rebellion and disdain, Daniel decided to drop out of Corbulo Academy. Afterwards, Daniel left his family home on and traveled to . He established his residency in the Scottish mainland on Earth and attended the , where he studied archaeology and human history. For some time, Daniel lived a satisfactory life. He was happy with his education and lived a humble life on Earth. However, tragedy would strike. After a year-and-a-half, Daniel's mother contacted him and informed him of the news; Alex Silveria was killed in action during rescue operations on one of the outer colonies. Alex had volunteered to stay behind and hold off Insurrectionists, as his Army strike team and the POWs were extracted. He was killed as he made a last stand against the rebels, and bought time for his comrades. Daniel returned home to comfort his grieving mother and attended his father's funeral. Afterwards, Daniel then discovered a letter written by his father; where Alex stated his apology and wrote about how much he loved his son. After returning to Earth, Daniel finished his education and graduated from Edinburgh. Hours later, Daniel enlisted in the . He wanted to find repentance and closure. Daniel enlisted because he felt it was the only to pay his debt to society and his father. Daniel Silveria had become a changed man. Military Career Enlistment and Training Celerium-12 Incident Recruitment into Mission on Isla Inocentes Battle of Furmiole Post-War Era Retirement and Late Years Death Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Mental Report Overview Personality Morals Awards and Decorations Gallery Trivia Notes/References Category:Spartan-Is